Tiga Kata
by Devil Macma
Summary: gawat! Hinata dan sasuke akan bercerai! akankah mereka bercerai?/baca saja aku gk pintar bikin summary./ ini fic request paman a.k.a an nee baca ya!


Hahahai!

^^ aku mau punya fic ni

Mau baca ga?

Yaudh! Gk baca juga gakpapa

#pundugn di pojokan# T^T usahakan dibaca ya? Soalx fic ini khusus kupersembahkan ke PamAn- nee tercintah :* #plaak#dessh# hahahaha ide yang lalu keapus! Dan terpaksa bikin yang baru. Maaf ya an neeT^T dan ini kupersembahkan untukmu maaf kalau tidak memuaskan! Nanti kiba yang puaskan oke?*plakk

Check this out

.

.

.

**Declimer (c) mashashi kishimoto**

**Satu Kata Penuh Makna (c) Devil_macma**

**Warning! : typo, eyd, kekurangan lainnya yang takku ketahui (?) sedikit OOC atau OOC sangat, dead Chara. Lemon ! ada beberapa OC**

A/N : maaf jika ide fic atau plot fic saya sama seperti fic lainnya. Fic ini murni dari otak saya . dan ini khusus buat **anne garbo**! Yang lain juga boleh baca! Walaupun rate m. Tapi itu trgantung pribadi masing-masing. Oh iya ^^.. ah gak jd deh lupa -_-*ditimpuk karena kelamaan*

.

.

.

Malam itu Kakashi sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kantor yang harus dia selesaikan untuk meeting besok. Disaat sedang serius-seriusnya tiba-tiba...-

Kriiiing..

Kriiingg..

Kriiingg..

..-telepon berbunyi

Kakashi mendesah dan merutuki si penelpon yang menggangu konsentrasi bekerjanya dengan malas, terpaksa, emosi dan..(ah kbaynakan -_-) ia pun mengangkat telepon itu 'haah mengganggu saja' batin Kakashi.

"Halo?"

'Kami akan bercerai.'

Satu kedutan muncul di pelipis kakashi

"Hah? Siapa ini?" walaupun ada satu kedutan di dahinya, nada bicara Kakashi tetap tenang seperti biasa

'Cih, ini aku!'

Kedutan di pelipis kakashi bertambah dua tapi...-

.

Cih

.

Cih

.

Cih

.

...-decihan itu terasa menggema di telinga Kakashi dan ah sepertinya decihan itu tak asing untuk Kakashi membuatnya mengingat akan sesuatu yang terdengar familiar. Kakashi berfikir sejenak. 'hmm apakah ini Naruto? Tidak. Shikamaru? Tidak mungkin. Sasuke? Ah tetapi.. dia.. tapi suara ini pasti!' batin Kakashi. Setelah mengetahui sang penelpon. Kakashi pun merilekskan lehernya yang sempat merunduk tadi.

"Oh, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kakashi berkata malas sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang sempat berkedut karena ulah Sasuke

'Kau sudah mengetahuinya' ucap Sasuke datar

"Oh, itu? Jadi kau dan Hinata akan bercerai?" Kakashi menerawang walaupun sedikit malas untuk mencampuri urusan mantan muridnya ini.

'Hn'

"Apa permasalahannya?" Kakashi terlihat sedikit tertarik dengan kedua pasangan ini, walaupun rasa malas itu tetap ada.

'Sudahlah! Besok kau datang saja ke konoha kutunggu dirumahku!'

Tiiiiit tiiiiit...

Telepon pun putus setelah terdengar bunyi itu. Kakashi hanya bisa menggeleng dan berfikir sebentar. Mengapa dia harus repot-repot mengurusi perceraian muridnya? Tetapi ini sedikit menarik batinya.

"Haaah, sudahlah masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan agar bisa ke Konoha besok" ujar Kakashi lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang tertunda. Disela-sela pekerjaannya Kakashi sempat memikirkan hal yang akan ia lakukan besok di rumah pasangan itu.'Hinata ya? Hmm.' Ketika sedang memikirkan kedua pasangan suami-istri tadi, tiba-tiba munculah sang istri yang membawa segelas kopi. Kakashi pun beristirahat sejenak dan sedikit 'mencuci matanya'

" Ayah kenapa? Sepertinya ada hal yang serius" istrinya berkata dengan khawatir sembari meletakan secangkir kopi dan menghampiri suaminya.

" Ah, tidak apa-apa, hanya saja tadi Sasuke menelpon." Kakashi menjawab malas tetapi matanya tetap tertuju ke istrinya.

" Ada apalagi?" Rin kelihatan malas setelah mendengar nama 'Sasuke'. mungkin karena sikap Sasuke yang cuek dan dingin yang membuatnya sedikit kesal pada mantan murid suaminya itu.

" Dia akan Bercerai"

"..."

".."

"..."

"...?"

" Apppaaaaaaaaaaa?! Apa yang ia lakukan pada Hinata-chan ?!"

Untunglah Kakashi menyadari gelagat Istrinya dan sebelum istrinya berteriak ia sudah terlebih dahulu menutup telinganya agar selamat dari gangguan istrinya (?) Dan menjawab malas teriakan Istrinya sambil menyeringai.

" Haaah, aku juga tidak tahu, Besok aku akan kerumah mereka.. tapi sebelum itu..." Kakashi melepaskan tangan dari telinganya dan beralih ke pinggang istrinya lalu menarik pelan hingga istrinya mendekat. Dan membisikan

"...aku ingin 'menikmati' makan 'Malam'ku dulu.. sebelum pergi.." Kakashi berkata sambil menyeringai di balik maskernya.

"eeeh..? Sayang kan kamu hanya s-satu hari ke konoha danhmmmpff.." kata-kata itu terpotong dengan tiba-tiba karena kakashi sudah memasukan satu jarinya ke lubang vagina istrinya. Membuat istrinya menggelinjang nikmat. Ah Rin sangat merindukan sentuhan ini.

"aaahhnnnn.. Kahkahssshiii...mnnnnhhnn.." desahan Rin begitu nikmat. Padahal mereka belum masuk ke menu utama. Tetapi desahan itu membuat Kakashi merasa senang. Dengan cepat, Ia melepaskan maskernya dan menyerang leher istrinya yang selalu ia rindukan kenikmatan dan wangi jeruk istrinya yang disukainya dan selalu membuatnya candu.

Kakashi melepaskan jarinya. Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya kembali ke pinggang istrinya, dan mengangkatnya ke atas meja. Kakashi mendudukan Rin dan melanjutkan aksinya.

Kini tangannya beralih ke Dada istrinya. Walaupun tak sebesar yang digambarkan buku icha-icha. Tetapi dada istrinya sangat pas untuk digenggam oleh tangan besarnya. Kakashi memijat pelan payudara istrinya. Menimbulkan desahan yang membuatnya candu.

"akhhhnnnnnnmmnnnaaahaaaaaaaah..."

Sementara tangannya memijat, meremas dada dan memilin-milin puting susu istrinya. Bibirnya ikut bekerja dengan menginvasi bibir istrinya. Mengecap manisnya bibir memberi kode dengan mejilati bibir istrinya. Merasa mendapat kode. Rin membuka sedikit bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Kakashi masuk dan bergulat dengan lidah istrinya.

"mnnnnaaahh.." desahan yang muncul disela-sela ciuman panas mereka, menimbulkan saliva yang mengalir di kedua sudut bibir mereka.

Kini bibir Kakashi berpindah dari bibir istrinya, perlahan-lahan menjejaki dagu, leher mengisap, dan mengigit memberi tanda kempemilikan dan terus turun.. turun.. turun..-

Kreeeek...

" Ayah, Ibu boleh ak..-"

Ekspresi Dorinka Hatake, anak pertama Kakashi kaget

"..-ku... ehhh?"

Ia tampak kebingungan tidak mendapatkan keberadaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ah.. mungkin mereka sedang menonton..." Dorinka berputar dan mengunci pintu lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba dibalik meja Rin muncul dengan wajah merah padam dan melangkah keluar sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Ketika pakaiannya telah rapi dan terlihat normal. Dia berbalik dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Kakashi menyeringai lebar. Lalu berlari keluar.

" A-aku tunggu dikamar kita. Disini ti-tidak aman untuk mel-anjutk-kannya"

Aah.. benar-benar malam yang sangat menyenangkan.. Kakashi tak sabar untuk melanjutkan 'pemanasan' yang sempat mereka lakukan. Dan berakhir ke 'menu utama' seringaian Kakashi bertambah lebar membayangkan 'menu utama' yang sudah lama tak tersentuh olehnya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kakashi tiba di depan pintu keluarga Uchiha dengan selamat. Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang dari Iwa ke konoha. Tanpa membuang waktu. Kakashi pun menekan bel rumah, yang terletak di bagian kiri sebelah atas pintu.

Teeeet...

teeeeet...

teeeeeet..

teeeeeet...

'Kenapa lama ?' Batin Kakashi. Dengan tenang ia kembali menekan bell

Teeeet..

Teeeet..

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara samar-samar yang mengatakan "tunggu sebentar" dari dalam rumah. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat seseorang membuka pintu untuk Kakashi.

" Ah.. Selamat Datang.. Maaf menunggu lama.. "

'Sopan' itulah yang dipikirkan Kakashi saat bertemu seorang gadis yang membukakan pintu.

"apa... Sasuke di dalam ?" Kakashi bertanya sopan sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"ah ya, silahkan masuk. Saya akan pang..-" tiba-tiba ucapannya terpotong oleh interupsi seseorang.

"Sebaiknya, kau siapkan minum." Sasuke berkata datar pada gadis itu. Tetapi tatapannya fokus pada Kakashi yang sudah duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Siapa dia ?" Kakashi bertanya sambil mencomot beberapa kue di dalam toples sambil memakannya.

"oh, dia anak karyawanku yang sudah dipercaya oleh ayah. Tetapi karna ayahnya sedang sakit. Ayah menyuruhku untuk menjaganya dan menyekolahkannya untuk sementara waktu." Sasuke ikut duduk di kursi depan Kakashi dan dengan malas ikut mencomot kue toples tadi.'ah ini buatan Hinata' batin Sasuke.

Kakashi berfikir sejenak. Mendalami rasa kue yang manis dan sedikit lumer dalam mulutnya. Keheningan tercipta sampai gadis tadi datang dengan dua cangkir kopi. Lalu pergi lagi meninggalkan dua orang laki-laki yang masih tenggelam dalam imajiner mereka. Sampai Kakashi memecah keheningan itu.

" Lalu... dimana Hinata ?" Kakashi bertanya hati-hati dengan wajah dibuat serius.

" Akhir-akhir ini Hinata selalu diam dan mengurung diri. Dua minggu lalu, aku pulang kerja lembur. Ketika itu, entah kenapa aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya. Saat itu aku melihatnya sedang berbaring membelakangi pintu. Aku berencana untuk menggodanya dengan menyentuh pahanya. Tetapi dia menangkis tanganku kasar. Saat kutanyaan mengapa ? dia tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku. Begitu seterusnya hingga aku muak dan pisah ranjang dengannya." Sasuke mengakhiri kisahnya dengan helaan nafas berat. Dia tampak sangat frustasi dan melupakan image cool. Ah beginilah dia, selalu OOC jika sudah menyangkut Hinata.

" Sejak kapan gadis itu ada disini ?" Kakashi tak menghilangkan tampang seriusnya, dia bertanya sambil menyesap kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap yang sempat disajikan gadis tadi. 'lumayan' komentar Kakashi saat menyesap kopi tadi.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung. Ah sekarang otak geniusnya juga ikut-ikutan OOC. Tanpa membuang waktu. Sasuke menjawab asal pertanyaan Kakashi tadi.

" Tiga minggu lalu sebelum insiden itu terjadi."

Tiba-tiba wajah Kakashi berubah dari serius ke eksperi lega. Seperti habis buang hajat (?). lalu Kakashi berdiri yang diikuti oleh Sasuke karena melihat Kakashi yang berdiri.

" Coba kau ucapkan kata yang semalam kau ucapkan." Kakashi berkata sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Kami akan bercerai" Sasuke hanya berkata seadanya sambil megangkat alis bingung.

"Ah, baiklah. Semoga tiga kata itu tidak menjadi dua kata. Baiklah sudah cukup. Aku harus kembali ke Iwa sekarang. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Dan bisakah aku membawa gadisa itu?" Kakashi berkata mantab tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

Sasuke tampak menekukan alisnya. Tetapi dia setuju-setuju saja dengan pendapat Kakashi untuk membawa gadis tadi. Hanya saja yang membuatnya bingung. Saat Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk mempertahankan tiga kata tadi.

"Baiklah, kau bisa membawanya tapi.. maksud dari tiga kata tadi .. itu apa?" Sasuke nampak ragu menanyakan hal itu. Dia lupa kalau dia sudah sangat OOC (hahaha rasakan kau...*ketawa iblis*digeplakk*)

"ah.. kau pasti akan tau, kau kan sangat jenius. Dan bisakah kau berhenti egois dan cobalah untuk pergi tidur dengan Hinata lagi." Kakashi berkata dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Dari arah dapur, gadis tadi datang dan merapikan kedua gelas tadi dan kembali ke dapur sebelum dicegah oleh Kakashi.

"Nona, kau bisa ikut denganku ke Iwa. Aku dan tuan Sasukemu sudah membicarakannya. Emm apa kau setuju?" Kakashi bertanya hati-hati agar tak membuat si gadis menjadi takut.

"Dia akan menjadi wali keduamu. Pergilah." Sasuke berkata datar pada gadis itu. Ia masih belum fokus. Karena memikirkan tiga kata yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi tadi.

"B-Baiklah tu-tuan saya akan pergi." Gadis itu berkata canggung.

"Baiklah. Skarang kau boleh persiapkan semuwa perlengkapan baju-bajumu. Kita akan pergi sekarang." Kakashi berkata sambil melirik jam ditanganya.

"A-ano.."

"tenang saja.. kau tak sendirian aku punya anak perempuan yang akan berteman denganmu" Kakashi berkata sambil menunjukan jam tangan yang bergambar Dorinka Hatake ketika masih balita.

Gadis itu tampak yakin dan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sepertinya dia mempercayai Kakashi dan kembali ke dapur dan menyiapkan pakaiannya.

.

.

.

Cklek..

Pintu kamar Sasuke dan Hinata terbuka. Menampakan Hinata yang baru saja bangun setelah seharian meringkuk di dalam kamar. Ia tampak sedikit kebingungan. Dan takut-takut bertanya.

"em.. a-ano.. sepertinya ta-tadi.. ada suara Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata berkata sambil memandang segala arah untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Hinata. Menutup koran dan memandang Hinata.

"Hn. Barusan dia telah pulang dan membawa Ryohrin bersamanya." Sasuke berkata tanpa melepaskan tatapannya yang meneliti Hinata.

'Ah tetap sama' batinnya

Dia meneliti dari ujung rambut hingga kaki Hinata tanpa terlewat satupun detail.

Rambutnya tampak acak-acakan. Wajahnya juga tampak berantakan dengan sedikit ada bekas air mata di wajah cantiknya. Turun ke pipinya yang masih sama. Tembem dan tampak rona merah yang tak pernah absen. Bibirnya. Ah Sasuke sangat merindukan manisnya mengecap bibir ranum itu. Lehernya yang jenjang tampak sedikit berkeringat. Keringatnya tampak mengalir ke pundak, tangan, dan oh.. Dada itu. Uhh kelembutannya.. sungguh memabukan. Ah tibaa-tiba celananya terasa sempit. Ugh 'sudah berapa lama aku tak menyentuhnya?'. Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ah dia benar-benar tidak tahan. Sudah 2 minggu Hinata mengacuhkannya dan sekarang dia harus membayarnya.

Dia lalu berjalan kearah Hinata yang tampak masih mematung sejak tadi.

"Kau tampak tak punya pertahanan." Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata, dan langsung memeluk Hinata membuat Hinata kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke tapi tetap mematung.

"Kumohon.. aku ingin tau alasanmu mengacuhkanku. Kau tau ? aku sangat menderita." Sasuke berkata lirih seraya mempererat pelukannya. Pelukan posesifnya.

Perlahan-lahan tangan Hinata bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"hiks..hiks.. ma-maafkan aku Sasuke-kun... aku memang bukanlah istri yang baik ..hiks.." Hinata begitu lirih mengucapkannya. Dia sudah sangat lelah untuk menolak sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke. Sentuhan yang sangat ia rindukan.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu. Membagi kehangatan dan mempererat pelukan masing-masing. Sasuke menenangkan Hinata dengan mengusap-usap punggung Hinata.

Mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu selama beberapa menit hingga Hinata tenang. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menunduk sedikit membuat jarak dan terus , menuju tujuannya.

Cup

Sasuke memejamkan mata menikmati lembutnya bibir ranum yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Yang membuatnya selama beberapa hari ini tak dapat memejamkan mata. Rasanya sangat lama..- hanya 2 minggu..- ia merasa sangat-sangat rindu.

Perlahan Sasuke menggerakan bibirnya. Mencoba untuk membuat Hinata sedikit terbiasa. Tapi tampaknya Hinata membalas ciuman itu. Sasuke mengecap rasa manis bibir istrinya itu. Sedikit memaksa memasukan lidahnya, menginterupsi Hinata agar membuka bibirnya. Membiarkakannya menelusuri deretan gigi putih istrinya. Pelan sangat pelan dan terkesan romantis ciuman mereka berlangsung. Selang beberapa waktu ciuman mereka berlangsung ganas dan panas pergulatan lidah menyalurkan kerinduan akan sentuhan masing-masing.

"errhhhmmmnnnn..." erangan pertama yang dikeluarkan Hinata disela-sela ciuman mereka. Membuat Sasuke merasa sangat bergairah.

Sasuke memagut bibir ranum Hinata, kini tanganya tak tinggal diam tangan kirinya mulai meremas pelan dada kiri Hinata sedangkan tangan kanannya menyibakan dress Hinata dan memasukannya kedalam celana dalam Hinata. Menggelitikan jarinya ke liang vaginanya.

"Akkkhhh... Sahsuhhkkkeee...kkkuuhhhnn..nmmmnmah" Desah kenikmatan Hinata disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Kini Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya. Keleher. Menjilat ,mengecapnya dan memberi beberapa kissmark.

"kuuhhhhnnmmnnaaaaahhhnnnnn..." desah panjang Hinata.

'oh Tampaknya aku sudah tak tahan'

Sasuke tampak terburu-buru melepaskan bajunya. Ia pun menyibakkan dress Hinata. Oh dia benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi dengan 'menu utamanya'. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan celana dalam Hinata yang sudah sangat basah dan menyeringai

" Ah.. tampaknya kau juga sudah tidak sabar..." Sasuke sukses menggoda Hinata membuat seringainya semakin lebar.

Mereka pun sekarang telah telanjang dalam sekejap. Hinata tampak merapatkan matanya dengan kuat. Ia merasa sangat malu. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama. Akan tetapi ketika melakukannya dengan Sasuke. Ini selalu terasa baru dan sangat memabukan.

"hosh..hosh.. Hime.. tampaknya aku sudah tak tahan... apa kita harus masuk ke menu utamanya?" Sasuke tampak tak sabaran menunggu jawaban Hinata.

Perlahan Hinata mengangguk-angguk malu. Dia benar-benar malu untuk mengakui keinginanya.

Oh tampaknya Sasuke sangat bahagia. Ia langsung menindih Hinata. Memeluknya , menyatukan tubuh polos mereka. Merasakan satu sama lain.

Perlahan Sasuke bangkit dan duduk. Ia melebarkan selangkangan Hinata. Kepalanya turun untuk melihat 'menu utamanya'

"ah.. kau memang selalu cantik Hime.." Sasuke kembali menggoda Hinata.

Hinata sudah tak dapat berkomentar. Ia sudah sangat merasa malu.

"baiklah.. aku Mulai Hime" Sasuke berkata antusias

Perlahan ia mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang vagina Hinata. Menggosokan ujung penisnya ke vagina Hinata. Hal itu membuat Hinata menaikan pinggulnya tak sabaran.

"aaaaahhnnnn Saaasskeee-kuun.." Hinata mendesah memohon. Dia sudah benar-benar tak tahan.

Sasuke menyeringai. Renacananya untuk memancing Hinata berhasil.

Ia memasukkan penisnya perlahan. Tindakannya membuat Hinata memejamkan mata menahan nikmat.

'ugh.. dia masih saja sempit dan nikmat'

Perlahan namun pasti. Sasuke bergerak. Pelan-pelan. Menjaga agar Hinata merasa nyaman. Setelah dirasa penisnya masuk. Sasuke langsung menembakan penisnya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam liang Hinata.

"aaaaaaarrgghhhhhnnmmmmnnnaaahhhhhh..." desah nikmat Hinata lolos. Dia tampak sudah sangat berkeringat. Liang Hinata licin oleh orgasme pertamanya.

Sasuke bergerak pelan.

Masuk..

Keluar..

Masuk..

"mnnnnaah.."

Keluar..

"ugh.. kau masih saja sempit.. ugh him-e.."

Masuk..

Keluar..

Dan gerakannya semakin cepat.

"ah ..ah..ahnnn..ah.. saaaggsugkhehgkhuun.. ah.. ah.."

Hinata tergoyang-goyang. Membuat payudaranya ikut mengikuti irama yang dibuat Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke bergerak meremas payudara Hinata.

Tiba-tiba sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya.

Itu membuat Hinata membuka matanya

"Sashukeh-khun..-" dan gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke

"..-akkkkkhhhnnnnnn...aaaaaaahhhhhhhh... Sasukeeeeehhhhhh..."

"uughhh.. Hiiiiinnaaattaaaaaaa"

Sasuke pun ambruk diatas Hinata. Tubuh mereka menenpel. Peluh mereka menyatu. Sasuke lalu memeluk Hinata.

"tidurlah Hime, mungkin saja kau masih kelelahan.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kakashi sedang membaca laporan pengeluaran perusahaannya thaun ini. Tiba-tiba teleponnya berbunyi menandakan seseorang yang sedang menelepon.

Kriiiinngggg...

Kriiiinngggg...

Kriiiiinngggg...

Kakashi mendecih. 'ck mengapa selalu saja seperti ini?' batin Kakashi kesal. Dengan terpaksa yang kentara ia benar-benar kesal saat mengangkat telepon itu.

Kriiiinnggg...

Kriiiii..-

"..-Halo? "

'Ini aku Kakashi.'

"Sasuke? Bagaimana ? apa tiga kata itu tetap utuh?" Kakashi sangat antusias ingin mengetahui kelanjutan hubungan Sasuke-Hinata. Ia berharap merekatidak harus bercerai.

'Bertambah satu kata.' Nada bicara Sasuke tetap datar. Tetapi sedikit tersirat kebahagiaan dari nad bicaranya.

"Ah. Baguslah, ternyata rencanaku untuk membawa Ryorin adalah keputusan tepat."

'Ya, Terimakasih Kakashi.' Sasuke berkata tulus saat mengucapkannya. Dia benar-benar berterima kasih.

Kakashi tersenyum. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Hinata. Dia sampai mengorbankan sisi egoisnya untuk Hinata.

"ah. Bukan masalah, lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Setelah kami 'bermain' malam itu. Dia berkata..-

.

.

.

"...-Sas-suke-kun?" Hinata tampak malu-malu walaupun hanya memanggil nama suami tercintannya itu.

"hn?" Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya terhadap Hinata dan memainkan rambutnya lembut.

"em... sudah beberapa waktu ini aku belum 'bulan.." Hinata sengaja memotong ucapannya sendiri untuk melihat reaksi yang akan ditimbulkan suaminya.

10% loading

35% loading

55% loading

87% loadin

100% load..-

" Apakah kau hamil ?" Sasuke berkata sumringah dia tampak senang.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu. Dan menambahkannya.

"Sudah sekitar 2 minggu lalu."

Sasuke langsung memeluk erat Hinata dan mengecup dahinya lembut.

"terima kasih, hime"

.

.

.

"selamat ya Sasuke. Aku juga turut senang."

'ya. Baiklah aku punya banyak pekerjaan.'

Tiiiit..tiiit..

Telepon pun putus.

'hmmm... syukurlah.. sudah kuduga pasti masalahnya seperti itu' batin Kakashi.

Dia tampak sedikit berfikir. Malam itu ya. Ah dia merasa rindu dengan istrinya. Mungkin dengan menelepon istrinya dapat sedikit membuatnya senang. Dan malamnya mungkin dia bisa kembali merasakan malam itu...

.

.

.

Fin

Yeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy

^^ senangnya akhirnya . maaf ya saya merasa bersalah. Kenapa? Ya ! soalnya lemon Sasuhina saaaaannggaaat panjang! Tetapi karna mama dan papa saya ugh sudah ngomel-ngomel saya terpaksa mnegskipnya.

Ah ya. Cerita ini bercerita tentang Sasuke dan Hinata yang akan bercerai. Tetapi Sasuke meminta bantuan Kakashi untuk sedikit membantunya.

Dan yang dimaksud 'tiga kata itu jangan dikurangi'(kami akan bercerai) maksudnya jika dikurangi jadi 'kami bercerai' berarti mereka sudah bercerai tetapi kalo utuh 'kami akan bercerai' berarti masih rencana untuk bercerai. Dan tadi kata Sasuke kalau tiga kata itu bertambah kan? Itu bertambah berarti menjadi 'kami tidak akan bercerai' begitu.

Macma : ngerti gak?

Reader : ngggaaaaaaaak!

Macma pundung di pojokan

Hahahahaha jika kalian tidak merasa puas dengan lemon Sasuhina yang saya skip dan mempercepat momen 'menu utamanya' silahkan memberitaukannya di kotak review nanti saya akan membuat scene mereka ketika sedang 'bermain' dengan lebih panjang mungkin ? ._. tetapi itu tergantung mood saya ! bwahahahahaha*ketawa iblis

Oh iya aku menerima saran, kriti, dan lain lain. Termasuk flame. Tapi! Aku tak terima flame pair loh! Aku Cuma terima flame dari ficku ini! Mungkin aku bisa belajar dengan kesalahan fic ini.

Dan untuk paman ! semangat ya untuk tugas-tugas menumpukmu semoga selesai ! maaf baru update ! dan kasih komentarnya ya! Kalo masih merasa belum puas dengan lemonnya aku bisa membuatnya lebih panjang. Ya ! ^^ yuuuuhuuuuuu aku sangat mengharapkan kritik kalian para reader . mengapa? Because fic saya ini benar-benar ancur oke ! sekian terimakasih !

fic ini kutulis terburu-buru soalx mama papa saya sudah ngomel-ngomel ! jadi kalo banyak kesalahan maklum aja ya!


End file.
